Un jour spécial
by Marra13
Summary: Cela faisait quelques mois que Frederick Abberline n'avait pas vu son ami Aubrey Shaw. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial...


Assassin's Creed Syndicate/Underworld

Frederick Abberline et Aubrey Shaw

Abberline ouvrit la porte de la boucherie et entra. Il faisait froid, mais moins que dehors et il accueillit cette hausse de température avec un petit soupir. Aubrey sortit de l'arrière boutique en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à le voir. Son ami lui fit un grand sourire et lui intima de faire le tour du comptoir.  
"Alors Aubs, comment ça va ?  
-Bien Freddie et toi ?  
-Les affaires roulent on va dire. lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Depuis quelques mois, il avait cessé de pleurer sa femme tout en gardant de beaux souvenirs d'elle. Il s'était alors consacré à ses affaires et à l'aide des jumeaux Frye dans leur lutte contre les Templiers.  
Aubrey s'autorisa un sourire tendre et tapota l'épaule de son ami.  
-Mais dis-moi, je crois que tu es en service aujourd'hui ? Que fait donc Freddie le Fringant dans mon humble boucherie alors qu'il devrait travailler ? ricana le bonhomme rondelet avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Le sergent Abberline se sentit rougir. Son ami n'avait pas tort après tout. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.  
Il glissa sa main sous son uniforme et en sortit un paquet de grande taille. Le casqué avait eu du mal à lui trouver une place mais y était parvenu. Aubrey haussa un sourcil et le regarda sans comprendre.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Aubs ! s'écria t-il gaiement en lui tendant le cadeau.

Aubrey se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et il regarda son ami avec un air stupide. Freddie parut déconcerté et il s'empressa de le rassurer.  
-Bon sang Freddie... fallait pas. Merci. souffla t-il le coeur gonfler de joie.  
Il se saisit du paquet et invita son ami à s'asseoir dans l'arrière boutique. Sa hanche lui faisait moins mal quand il était assit, et puis, les gens n'avaient pas à les voir.  
Le boucher ouvrit avec délicatesse le papier et découvrit une magnifique batte de cricket de collection. Il émit un sifflement émerveillé tandis que de peties larmes montèrent à ses yeux.  
-Aubs ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'étonna son ami en s'agenouillant vers lui. Le... ça ne te plaît pas... ?  
-Ne sois pas ridicule Freddie ! sanglotta t-il en le prenant dans ses bras avec affection. Bien sûr que ça me plaît !

Abberline se détendit en serrant son compagnon dans ses bras. Il était heureux que ça lui plaise. Il avait eu du mal à la trouver mais voir Aubs comme ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Le sergent se dit alors que ça en valait la peine.  
Les deux hommes se décollèrent et Aubrey sécha ses larmes avant d'étreindre une dernière fois son ami qui devait repartir.

Aubrey avait préféré prendre une carriole ce soir là. Il faisait très froid et il ne voulait pas abîmer le sublime cadeau que lui avait fait Freddie. C'était peut-être aussi parce que, depuis qu'il s'était fait enlevé un jour (le même jour où il avait refusé d'appeler une calèche), il craignait de se balader seul dans les rues sombres. De plus, avec sa hanche, il lui aurait été impossibe de s'enfuir si un éventuel bandit... _Ma parole !_ pensa t-il, _je pense de plus en plus comme Freddie le ferait._ Heureusement pour lui, cette époque où il était un casqué était révolue. Il aimait toutefois toujours traîner au Green Man de temps à autre.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison, il s'étonna de n'entendre aucun bruit et de ne voir aucune lumière. Un vague sentiment de panique monta en lui. L'homme rondelet entra avec précipitation et une lampe s'alluma d'un coup. Il fut aveuglé mais le soulagement le gagna. Sa femme se tenait debout devant lui avec un grand sourire.  
Tandis qu'il avançait pour la serrer dans ses bras, il entendit deux "papa !". Il se tourna avec joie vers ses enfants qui courèrent vers lui. Ils avaient beaucoup grandis mais ils restaient ses petits chéris.  
-Que c'est bon de vous revoir ! lâcha t-il avec chaleur.  
Sa famille émit un petit rire et l'un de ses enfants se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aubrey jeta un oeil à sa femme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Son garçon en tira Frederick Abberline, le visage empourpré de gêne.  
Aubrey sentit son sourire remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son ami était là aussi ! Mais pourquoi était-il venu le voir dans la journée s'il comptait venir chez lui le soir ? Comme si sa femme l'avait entendu, elle dit :  
-Freddie le Fringant ne savait pas s'il pourrait venir ce soir mais il a finalement put se libérer.  
-C'est pour ça que t'es passé dans l'aprem alors Freddie ? demanda le boucher avec un grand sourire.  
Son ami hocha la tête et son visage s'empourpra encore d'avantage.  
-J'espère que ça vous dérange pas que je sois là au moins. murmura t-il en se tordant les mains.  
Cette fois ce fut sa fille qui sourit et éclata de rire.  
-Mais voyons c'est toujours un plaisir de vous inviter chez nous !  
-Elle a raison Freddie. firent Mr et Mrs Shaw en même temps.  
Ils allèrent s'installer à la table et se mirent à manger. La soirée fut savourée jusqu'au bout. Pas une miette ne fut laissée.  
Ils passèrent ensuite aux cadeaux. Aubrey reçut un pull de son équipe de cricket préférée de la part de sa femme, un manuel sur le cricket et ses joueurs les plus illustres ainsi qu'une balle de la part de ses enfants. Le bonhomme était si heureux qu'ils les serraient tous dans ses bras et, en homme sensible qu'il était, pleurait doucement de joie. Il en faisait même pleurer sa famille et son ami Freddie.  
Malheureusement, ce dernier dû rentrer chez lui et ses enfants étaient si fatigués qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Freddie lui fit une acolade amicale avant de partir tandis qu'Aubs lui disait de faire très attention. Aubrey retourna dans le salon où Mrs Shaw l'attendait. Sa femme vint doucement contre son corps rondelet et fourra son nez dans son cou. Le bonhomme la serra avec tendresse. Cependant, elle le fit asseoir avec un petit sourire embarassé en se rendant compte qu'il avait mal à la hanche.  
-Je t'aime Aubrey. chuchota t-elle en se collant de nouveau contre lui.  
Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots :  
-Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.


End file.
